A major problem for dentistry has been the lack of effective treatment for temporomandibular joint pain. Many of the patients who report pain in the temporomandibular area have been successfully treated, especially when therapy is initiated early in the disorder. There remains, however, a large group of patients who have remained refractory to treatment or whose treatment started late in the course of this disorder and are relatively intractable. These patients, because of the continual pain, require a inordinate amount of time from the dental profession. It has also been frustrating for therapists not be able to successfully treat the disorder. Preliminary work by the principal investigator has shown the possibility of biofeedback relaxation treatment of the masseter muscle to be effective in the treatment of temporomandibular joint pain. The purposed research will attempt to evaluate and extend the treatment in this area. Initially attempts will be made to experimentally verify the effectiveness of the treatment. Once the treatment techniques are verified it will be possible to evaluate various methods to increase the effectiveness of treatment and reduce the time necessary for successful therapeutic intervention. In addition, attempts will be made to evaluate patient variables that affect the rapidity and effectiveness of treatment. Thus both the successful treatment of intractable TMJ pain and the improvement in biofeedback methodology are the major goals of the present research proposal.